The Other Rose Bride
by Witches and Zombies R Us
Summary: AU and self insertion...But don't let that stop you! We messed with the characters a little bit, changed their roles, changed the plot somewhat...and had fun in the process! We hope you enjoy reading! *complete*
1. Part 1

*A/N* Yes this is self insertion...Again. It's also AU. Some of the characters have different roles than they did in the original RGU. We both hope that you'll enjoy the story, it's very much fun to write and we only hope it turns out to be a good read...Please review!

There was once a little girl, no more than five years old. Her parents decided themselves unfit for parenthood. It was unfair to the child they had waited so long to discover this, but life, as all know, is not always fair. They gave the little girl up for adoption. With a pat on the head and a cheerful smile, they left her life forever.   
The girl was young, but not too young to realize that her parents no longer wanted her. She was told that she would have new parents soon, but why would she want new parents when the old had abandoned her? She slipped from their clutches and ran; ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She ran out into the street, where the driver of the oncoming car could not see her and did not slow down.   
She froze in the glare of the headlights and she could not move. Suddenly, she felt herself being scooped off the ground by strong, but gentle hands. She was set down at the side of the road and a man knelt before her. She did not pay much attention to his appearance, being so young, but his voice touched her. For a long time afterward she remembered it, though it did eventually fade. It was a deep and powerful voice that sent shivers up her spine, but somehow it was soft and pleasant. His voice was like his hands; strong but gentle.   
"Nothing is worth getting yourself killed. You are brave and strong; I would like to see you again one day, when you are grown. Take this ring and remember me."   
He slipped a ring, a perfect rose seal ring, on to her finger. It was too big, but she knew that she would guard it with her very existence and never let it fall. She began to thank the man for the generous gift but he was already gone. Though the details of that man faded, she never forgot that day.   
  
Kim walked in Ohtori Academy and looked around her. The girls were dressed in their little school uniforms, short skirts and ties. They reminded her of sailor suit with the light blue trim. She walked up the steps and down a hallway. There was a courtyard to her right and she leaned on the ledge to look down onto a green house. She say two people quarrelling. The tall man was practically twice the girl's height, and had long green hair, which was held back in a ponytail. It seemed to be just a simple argument until he raised his hand and slapped the girl in front of him. Kim clenched her fist and jaw, anger running through her veins.   
Until another boy, equal in height to the green-haired, intervened. His hand caught the other boy's wrist before he slapped the girl again.   
"Be careful, Saionji," the newest boy warned. His hair flowed halfway down his back and it was a brilliant red color. His uniform and the other boy's were slightly different, indicating that they were somehow different.   
"What's wrong, Mr. President?" The green-haired boy, Saionji, sneered.   
"Nothing, Mr. Vice President. Be there tonight at the student council meeting, Saionji." The President's face showed no expression, and he swept away. Saionji took the girl's arm roughly and led her away.   
Kim watched them go and shook her head. So the president of the school was unfeeling, and the vice-president was a woman beater.   
"What have I gotten myself into?" Kim asked herself, and continued to her class.   
  
Saionji took Holly and kissed her fiercely. He then released her form his arms, and headed off to his class.   
Holly tried not to show her anger. She was the Rose Bride; anger was unacceptable. She had to do whatever the champion duelist told her to do. Those were the rules.   
Damn the unwritten rules that my cousin insists on throwing in my face. One day one of the duelists will treat me right...At least, I hope they will. I wish that I could be a normal girl.   
Holly scolded herself for thinking such thoughts. She was not really allowed to be independent. She entered her class with her head down, the perfect and meek little mouse that she was expected to be.   
  
"Saionji, I think that you have been mistreating the Rose Bride," Touga said. His expression was indifferent and he let no emotion creep into his voice.   
"What do you mean? She is mine! We are engaged. You are merely jealous that you lost her Touga."   
Touga allowed himself a brief smile, but what amused him was not apparent. "If that is what you think, maybe it is true." He regarded Saionji's grip on Holly's arm.   
"I will do whatever Master Saionji tells me," Holly said. She kept her voice steady and managed to refrain from mumbling. She regarded the other members of the student council with an expression dangerously close to rebellion. Juri, the other girl who was never nice to anyone if she could help it, and Miki, the absolutely adorable blue haired boy who always carried his stop watch wherever he went.   
"So, you give up the fight that easily? Have you come to your senses Touga?" Saionji sneered.   
The smile on Touga's face changed slightly. "Perhaps, Saionji. I will take this up with Akio later. This meeting is finished." He turned and walked away, the quite grace of a feline in his steps. Saionji pulled Holly away again.   
"That was...interesting," Juri commented to Miki. Miki was the only one she seemed able to stand.   
"Very. I've never seen Touga react so much to something that was said. Very interesting." He clicked his stopwatch, and forced the vision of the rose bride from his head.   
"I think he's afraid that Saionji will damage the rose bride, and he won't have his chance to bring the world revolution," Juri said in a bored tone. "Anyway...The meeting is over. See you later, Miki."   
"Good day Juri." Miki smiled, and headed back to his dorm.   
  
Kim walked through the halls again, exploring her new home. She happened upon the boy with green hair again. He was practicing kendo, with the girl sitting watching him. The girl looked a little uncomfortable, and the man yelled at her.   
"Are you just going to sit there? Are we not in love?" He snapped.   
Kim growled and grabbed a sword off the rack, coming to stand in front of him.   
"Stop!" Holly cried. She stepped out in front of Kim, and said quietly. "You don't know what you're doing."   
Saionji grabbed Holly and pushed her out of his way.   
"I want to fight you after school. I want to show you that you are not as good as you think." Kim glared at him.   
"Ahh so you must be the new duelists Touga was talking about." Saionji sized her up.   
"Duelist?" she asked quietly. "I...I don't..."   
"Meet me in the Tree arena after school."   
"But that's off limits."   
"Do as I say!" he growled and Kim dropped the practice sword. She left quickly, heading to her last class.   
Please, Holly thought. Don't let her be the new duelist. She seems so nice and normal...Please, don't let it be her.   
  
Kim walked up to the out of bounds arena. She wondered how to get in, until she saw the handle. She grasped it with her right hand, the hand where her rose seal ring had been for eleven years. She had come to Ohtori, the school that bore the identical rose seal, to find her rescuer and finally thank him.   
The door seemed to be locked. She heard a faint splashing noise, and an impossible droplet of water landed on her finger.   
"What the?" The door then swung open and revealed in front of her an impossible staircase. She climbed it and felt grim resolve to beat Saionji fill her. She reached the top and Saionji stood there waiting with a smug grin on his face. Holly came out of the shadows, dressed in a red dress that billowed outward from the waist. It gave Kim the impression of roses for some reason.   
Saionji looked at the girl in front of him. The most pathetic excuse of a duelist he had ever faced. She would not take from him what was rightfully his.   
"You wear the rose..." He explained the rules to Kim, while Holly placed a white rose in the front pocket of her uniform. "Once the rose is cut, you lose the duel." He said, sounding as though he expected her to lose.   
"Which will not happen." She glared at him over Holly's shoulder as she placed a green rose on his breast.   
What happened next would probably be the weirdest thing that had happened that day, which is a lot considering. Holly stood off to the side, and spoke the name of Dios. A white light emanated from the center of her chest, and Saionji leaned her over, taken a sword from inside her. Kim picked up her practice sword and prepared.   
"You will fight me with a wooden practice sword?" He mocked her.   
She charged. He quickly took a step back, and she passed by him. She turned and charged again, seeing the blow he was preparing to strike. She quickly covered the rose, and fell to the side.   
"See you are learning. It is not your life, but the rose that matters." Saionji said, the closest thing to praise in all of his existence.   
Kim stood and charged him one last time, but she was considerably more successful. She stood and watch as his rose shattered and the petals fell to the ground.   
"But how? How can this be?" Saionji cried.   
Kim smirked and dropped the kendo sword to the ground.   
"I hope that you will now think twice before you terrorize women," she growled, and she left him on his knees.


	2. Part 2

Holly met Kim outside of the arena. "I am the rose bride, and I am now engaged to you. We will be sharing a room. Come with me." Perhaps she should have explained more than that, but the precious rules were burning in her mind.   
"Engaged? Rose bride? See, you must be confused, because I'm a girl, you're a girl, I hardly know you, engaged?" Kim cocked her head to the side, the proverbial question.   
Holly shrugged. "Those are the rules of the rose seal. That ring you wear marks you as a duelist, and the champion duelist is engaged to the rose bride. Me. I have to do whatever you ask...whatever you tell me to do." She rubbed the bridge of her nose, an obvious nervous habit. "How did you get that ring, anyway?"   
"It was given to me by the man who saved my life. Why do you ask? Oh, I am so confused."   
One who saved her life? Holly was shocked. Akio was the one who chose the duelists, and she could never imagine him saving anyone's life but his own. She decided she would have to ask him, or Touga, later. Touga was the one always preaching about how the ladies loved him, so maybe he had done it on Akio's instruction. And she would have to ask them in a way that didn't appear too curious, or she would get the lecture about rules again...She sighed.   
"My name is Holly Himmemiya. I am the rose bride. You defeated Saionji and you are engaged to me. The duelists possess the rose bride to bring revolution to the world," she explained slowly. "That is all that I can tell you, Touga may be able to explain more than that."   
Kim grew tired.   
"Kimberly Tenjou." She shook Holly's hand. "You said something about staying with you...I don't think I've been assigned a dorm yet."   
Holly smiled a tiny little smile. "Yes, you are staying with me. That is one of the rules of the rose seal." She noticed that she was starting to sound like a broken record. Or worse, like Akio. "Come with me, I'll show you. I cleaned it earlier...Thankfully it is not the one that I had to share with Saionji..." Holly shut her mouth. "I am not supposed to say such things. Forgive me."   
"For what? Speaking your mind? No, I won't forgive you for that. Feel free to speak your mind anytime." Kim smiled and followed after the smaller girl.   
"Speak my mind? No, I don't think so. The things in my mind should never be spoken." Holly managed a small grin. "I am not even allowed a sense of humor, Kimberly Tenjou." She stopped suddenly. "This is it!" She gestured wildly at the seemingly abandoned building. "Not the most beautiful of accommodations, but we have a nice room and we are blessedly away from all of those chattering nitwit students."   
Kim smiled.   
"It is alright, as long as I have somewhere to sleep." Kim said and they entered the ramshackle building. They came to their room however, and Kim was shocked.   
"You did all of this?"   
"All of what?" Holly looked around at the spotless rooms. It had taken her hours to clean all of it, but it was better than being scolded by Akio. He had insisted she prepare this room...Why she hadn't known at the time.   
He knew a new duelist was coming!   
"Yes, I suppose I did, but it was really nothing." Holly opened the door to a spacious room with bunk beds in it. "Here is where we sleep. I hope it will be comfortable enough for you, Kimberly Tenjou."   
"It will be more than fine, now please, call me Kim."   
"I could not possibly do that!" Holly exclaimed. "I am the rose bride and you are the current champion duelist. You deserve some sort of respect!"   
Kim shook her head.   
"Some day I hope to understand what just happened back there, but for now, let's go to bed." She climbed up to the top bunk and lay down.   
"You don't mind if I sleep up here do you?"   
"You are the champion duelist! What I think does not matter," Holly said firmly. She crawled onto her bed and changed into her pajamas. "You might want to get a uniform, Kimberly Tenjou. The clothes you are wearing...Are odd, around here." Jeans and a t-shirt would be fine anywhere else, but at Ohtori academy they had regulations.   
"Yeah, I'll order one tomorrow before class." Kim nodded sleepily.   
  
Touga held the phone in his right hand and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?" The voice on the other end was one he knew well. Perhaps too well. "Akio. What a pleasant surprise."   
"Don't try to flatter me, Touga, I don't believe a word of it," the voice on the other end replied. "Has the new duelist arrived?"   
"Yes. A strange choice, Akio. I was surprised that you chose someone like her."   
"*I* didn't choose her," Akio replied. "Now listen carefully to what I have to say..."   
Touga kept the surprise from his voice as he murmured agreement. If Akio had not chosen the new duelist, who had?


	3. Part 3

"Kimberly Tenjou...When I said that you needed a uniform, that is not exactly what I had in mind," Holly said, with distress as she regarded the figure in front of her.   
Kim looked down at her black and red uniform jacket, and then black pants with two red strips down either side.   
"What do you mean?" she asked, standing in a uniform meant for a man, but on her it looked rather feminine.   
"The uniform is for a boy, and even the colors are wrong..." Holly shook her head. "Never mind. I have no say in what you do. I will take you to your class, if you wish."   
"You don't have to. But if you want to come, that would be nice." Kim said, trying to make this girl a little more independent.   
"I will go with you to show you the way," Holly said. "I think that we are in the same first class, anyway."   
They walked together in silence. Holly never talked much and she had the distinct feeling that Kim was uncomfortable for some reason. Holly saw a familiar face in the hallway, and happily waved to Miki.   
Miki's heart tripped and he slowly raised a hand to wave in return, a small smile playing on his lips.   
"And who might that be?" Kim smirked. Holly was a little too quiet for her liking, she would have to fix that... "That handsome boy seems to know you well."   
"He is one of the duelists," Holly replied casually. Maybe too casually. "His name is Miki."   
"Oh, so I am not the only one." Kim glanced at her ring. "He seems to like you Holly."   
"Like me?" Holly blinked. The idea was preposterous. "A duelist? Like me? He wants to possess me and revolutionize the world."   
"Is that what I want?" Kim asked, a little scared of what Holly thought were her intentions.   
"Well, yes. Isn't it?" Holly asked in confusion. "That is the point of the duels after all...Or so I am told."   
Kim violently shook her head.   
"No! That is not why I fought Saionji. I fought him because of how he slapped you and looked down on you. It's not right Holly, the way he treats you. and now I'm in this mess, being called a duelist. I don't even know who I am anymore!" Kim whined.   
Holly was taken aback. This was all very confusing to her. She shrugged. "You are Kimberly Tenjou, current champion duelist. We are engaged and that is all I can tell you. Here is our class."   
Kim sighed and resigned herself to her studies. She shoved the idea of duelist from her mind, and concentrated hard all day. That was the reason she ran in Saionji. He glared down at her, and the fire in his eyes scared her.   
"Saionji," a cool voice said. Touga Kiryuu, student council president, swept up to them. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Saionji said nothing. He gave Touga an icy glare, and stalked away.   
"Kimberly Tenjou," Touga said, in what could have been described as a purr. "I am surprised that you beat Saionji. He seems...possessive, of the rose bride."   
"A little too possessive. Should I know you?" Kim was slightly exasperated with this new situation.   
Touga held up his hand to reveal his own rose seal ring. "I am Touga Kiryuu, student council president, and a fellow duelist. You haven't told anyone about your duel, have you?"   
"No, why? What is going on?" She narrowed her eyes.   
"Nothing is going on," Touga said smoothly. "You know, you are beautiful when you're angry." He dared to touch her cheek.   
Kim jerked back, taking a few steps from him. She was flattered my his attentions, but there was something behind his eyes that made her sick to her stomach.   
"You're no use either!" She growled and went to her next class.   
"Hmm." There were so many different meanings of the sound that Touga made just then that no one could have deciphered what was its intent.   
  
Kim was sitting in her dorm with Holly when a knock on the door was heard. Before Kim could shift from her position, Holly was up and out of the door.   
"I wish that girl would quit waiting on me!" she moaned, and picked up her history book.   
  
Saionji pounded wildly on the door with one hand, the other holding a book of some kind. Holly had better answer the door. If not, he would pound Kimberly's face in.   
Holly threw open the door and stared at Saionji in surprise. She stepped out and shut it behind her. "What are you doing here, Saionji? You know that I am engaged to Miss Tenjou now."   
"But you love me." Saionji stated simply and kissed her passionately. Holly protested and pulled away. He slapped her hard, sending her flying to the ground.   
Kim heard the sound and quickly rushed to the door. She saw Saionji, arm raised and Holly lying on the ground.   
"I swear if you touch her again I will kill you!" She yelled and helped Holly to her feet.   
"Not if I have the chance first." Saionji growled and walked away. His intent to give Holly the book forgotten in his rage.   
Holly looked down at the ground. "A rose," she said, and she picked it up. "Saionji just challenged you to another duel, Kimberly Tenjou. Are you going to fight him?"   
"I have no choice right? But I don't have to win." she sighed, and went back inside, holding the door open for Holly, before locking it for the night.   
No, she doesn't have to win, Holly thought and she sighed. But I will go back to Saionji and he will do to me what he used to do. She shivered. And I thought that I was safe from that from now on...I was wrong.   
  
Kim stood once again in the place she longed to never be. The floating castle overhead, and Saionji just in front of her did not add to the enjoyment of the situation.   
"I will posses the rose bride, Kimberly Tenjou, and bring the world revolution!!!" Saionji angrily declared, drawing his sword.   
"You will if things go my way." she said under her breath.   
She took the sword from Holly's chest, in awe of the process. He white rose on her breast, and Saionji's green on his, they were prepared to duel. Saionji charged her, and she put up a weak defense. He swung past, shocked at how she would not fight back. He delivered a vicious blow and sent her reeling to the ground.   
"Miss Tenjou!" Holly cried. She could see Kim's resolve to lose the fight, but in this crazed state Saionji might not stop with just the rose. Kim looked up at her worried cry, and something strange happened. A figure, a man, floated from the castle and possessed Kim. Her eyes flashed and she knocked the rose from Saionji's breast with a single stroke. He looked utterly shocked and fell to his knees. The spirit in Kim dissolved, and Holly applauded. "You won, Kimberly Tenjou!"   
Kim was shocked at what had just happened. It was as though she were an audience in her own body. She looked at Holly and saw the relief on her face. Maybe it wasn't so bad, not if she could make someone else happy.   
  
Touga watched the entire thing and gaped. "What was that? Was that the power of Dios?" He slowed his buzzing thoughts and calmed himself down. He would find out soon enough what the power of Dios was, exactly.   
  
Kim went home that night with Holly, and decided that she should stop being so gloomy about the whole situation. She and Holly became friends, and no more duelists appeared thankfully. It was almost a week later when Kim saw the poster for the school dance. She decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to help Holly become a normal girl.   
"We really should go to that Holly." Kim mentioned as they walked to class.   
"I don't like places with a lot of people," Holly said, and she shivered. "People scare me."   
"Really? Come on, I'll be there. Can we just go for a little while? We can leave as soon as you want to."   
"If you want to go then I will go," Holly said.   
Kim really wanted to go, but she felt bad about making Holly do it.   
"Only for a while. Now come on, it's a week away. Relax, we have class to go to."   
"Yes, Miss Tenjou," Holly murmured, and she followed Kim like a little lost puppy.   
Miki walked around from the other side of the pole that the poster had been on. He smiled and watched the retreating forms of the two girls. They would be at the dance! Oh how he wished Holly would dance with him!   
  
Holly heard the doorbell and rushed to answer it. Kim was doing some homework.   
"Yes?" Holly asked.   
"Delivery for Miss Himmemiya and Miss Tenjou!"   
"Thank you." Holly took the two boxes and brought them to Kim. "Whatever could they be?"   
Kim put down her pencil.   
"Only one way to find out." She took the one addressed to her, and tore it open ruthlessly. She gasped at the white dress with pink roses on the collar. She grabbed the card and saw that it was Touga who sent her the dress. She became suspicious immediately.   
"Open yours Holly!" she brightened.   
Holly opened hers with a little more patience and care, and her jaw dropped. Inside was a perfect dress, of a golden color that shone when she laid it against her skin. "I could never wear this," she whispered. She glanced at the card and blushed slightly at the name she saw there.   
"But..." Kim grabbed the card. "Miki wants you to!" she objected.   
"But it..." Holly wanted to wear it, but it was too fine. "Are you sure?"   
"Very. You'll be beautiful in that dress. It suits you perfectly." Kim nodded enthusiastically.   
"If you say so, Kimberly Tenjou." Holly placed the dress back in the box, and tried not to think of the boy who had sent it to her.   
  
The night of the dance finally arrived. Touga was watching expectantly for the arrival of a certain girl, who would be wearing a certain dress.   
Kim fussed with her hair. Some feeling, premonition if you will, that promised something would go bad, wouldn't let her be. She walked a little ahead of Holly, as always. Holly just automatically seemed to fall behind her. She slowed down again sop they were side by side.   
"You look truly beautiful Holly."   
"Thank you," Holly said uneasily. She saw Miki up ahead and tried not to run to him. She had to stay with Kim.   
Miki smiled when he saw Holly in the dress he had chosen for her.   
"You look very nice Miss Himmemiya. I like your dress a lot. Will you dance with me maybe later?" he asked, shyly blushing and gazing at the ground.   
"I..." Holly looked to Kim to ask for permission, but she did not get the chance. Someone grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her away.   
Saionji looked at her angrily.   
"What is this? Since when do you attend dances? And where lavish clothes? What has she done to you Holly?" Saionji demanded.   
Everyone in the hall turned to stare.   
"Saionji," Holly hissed. She had to whisper. "You are making a scene. I am engaged to her, and must do as she says!"   
Saionji let his anger get the better of him, as usual. He slapped her fiercely. Kim picked Holly up by the waist and swung her to stand away from him. She then took her white-gloved hand a delivered the first blow against Saionji's cheek ever. He stood, utterly shocked at being slapped.   
Holly covered her open mouth with her hand. She was amazed that Kim had been so daring. The room was still completely silent when Saionji stalked out. The music started again abruptly, and people moved away.   
"Kimberly Tenjou...You are a surprising sort of person," Touga observed, making his way towards them.   
"Why would you say that? Thank you for the dress by the way." she reddened a little.   
"It was my pleasure," Touga said with a smug little smirk, as he examined her. "I say that you are surprising because not many people would dare to hit Saionji like that." He glanced at Miki and Holly. "Miki, why don't you take Holly off somewhere to dance? I want to speak to Kimberly Tenjou alone."   
"But..." Holly protested.   
"it's alright Holly. Go have fun with Miki." Kim smiled. Miki offered his arm. Holly took it and allowed herself to be led away.   
Touga's smirk was still upon his lips. "I see that you are taking good care of the rose bride."   
"I suppose if you want to say it that way. I'd say we're becoming friends."   
Touga's eyebrows raised. "Friends? With the rose bride? I am afraid you are mistaken. She does what you command, but she can never be friends with you."   
"Weird. It's all weird. I don't want to command anybody. I just want to thank him. I didn't come here for nay of this." She muttered to herself.   
"What? Thank who?" Touga actually looked puzzled, which was a very unTouga-like expression. "Did you say you *don't* want to command the rose bride? Why else would you have fought in the duel?"   
"You know Touga, I'm tried of justifying everything I do. Good night." she walked out, not bothering to look at him again.   
Touga decided that he would have to solve the puzzle that was Kimberly Tenjou.   
  
Miki slowly danced with Holly.   
"How do you like your new fiancee?" he asked.   
"Miss Tenjou is very nice to me, maybe too nice," Holly replied. She tried not to dwell on the fact that she was so close to Miki and could even smell him. "She says she wants to be my friend, but I know that's not right."   
"And why not Miss Himmemiya? Are you not allowed to have friends?" Miki smiled at her beautiful face.   
"I am the rose bride. If I had friends...It would only complicate matters." She looked away. "Miss Tenjou has left! I must go..." She dashed away, not once looking behind her.   
Miki was shocked, and thought it was something he had said. He hurried off home, and did not get any sleep that night.   
  
Kim heard Holly run up behind her.   
"You should have stayed and danced with Miki." she sighed, feeling guilty.   
"But I am the rose bride, I must follow you," Holly said stubbornly. She was beginning to feel as if her tongue was on repeat. She had to tell Kim this far too often. She was a strange duelist, for certain.   
"Well, I think it's stupid. I'm the champion duelist, so I tell you what to do right?" she asked.   
"Yes. I must do whatever you say," Holly said with a nod. Akio's words repeated over and over in her head.   
"then Holly, I want you to have fun. I want you to go off and do whatever you want. all you have to do is tell me where you're going, come to every class, and be home in time for dinner. Other than that, the time is yours. You don't have to follow. In fact, don't follow me. You can walk with me if you want, and we can spend time together, but I want you to have alone time too, to do what makes you happy."   
"What makes me happy?" Genuine confusion was on Holly's face. Since when did a champion duelist care about what made her happy? "Kimberly Tenjou...You are something else."   
"So everyone says..." Kim shrugged and they entered their dorm.   
  
A few weeks passed, much the same. Saionji avoided Kim and Holly as best he could; Touga watched Kim and occasionally made advances toward her (which were always refused) and Miki remained as always; quite, kind and helpful to anyone who needed it.   
Juri was out for a walk one night, when she encountered Kim.   
"Where is the rose bride?"   
"Sleeping. She fell asleep early, and I decided to go for a walk. Why?"   
"Usually you are together." Juri sat down beside Kim. "Kimberly, do you believe in fate?"   
Kim blinked.   
"I suppose I ought to after all that has happened. So yes." She nodded slowly, staring at the sky.   
Juri's expression turned sour. "And do you believe that fate will be fair to you, Kimberly Tenjou?"   
"No Juri, fate is cruel. I know all to well that what lies ahead will be no better than what lies behind."   
"Then how are you so calm?" Juri exploded. She grabbed Kim's arm roughly.   
"Juri, this is my life! I have no choice but to see it through to the end!" Kim struggled to free her arm.   
Juri laughed cruelly. "Don't you want to use the rose bride to revolutionize the world? To change it to your liking? I know I do. There's no way he will..." She stopped suddenly and a pained expression crossed her face. She let Kim go, and threw a rose at her feet. "I challenge you, Kimberly Tenjou."   
"Not you too..." she said quietly, picking up the rose.   
  
Kim walked with Holly towards the arena.   
"Tell me why Juri wants to change fate or whatever the point of this is."   
Holly shrugged. "I don't know much about Miss Juri. I know that she dislikes most people, and only seems to tolerate Miki. She hates me personally because of Saionji."   
"Why would Saionji make her hate you?" Kim was confused.   
"Well...Miki told me that he thinks Juri loves Saionji, and always has. But please do not tell anyone I told you."   
"So it is for love she fights. Interesting." Kim's face softened.   
She had always been a romantic.   
"Not so much love as out of anger," Holly said. "Please be careful. Juri is ruthless."   
"I'll try. Though I've seen her fence. She is very good." Kim admitted.   
The walked up the staircase and stood, waiting for Juri to come, underneath the floating castle.   
Juri arrived promptly on time. She drew her sword, and waited while Kim pulled the sword of Dios from Holly's chest.   
"Fate won't help you win this duel!" Juri cried, and she attacked.   
Kim was shocked, and barely kept her rose on her breast. Juri swung around and remained on the offensive, giving Kim little to do but defend herself.   
"You are insatiable!" Juri cried. "How many blows will it take for you to lose?"   
"I don't know!" Kim deflected another.   
Juri stumbled and Kim took a wild strike, slicing the orange rose in half.   
"How is this possible? I am much better than you!" Juri exclaimed in fury. "Will you be the one to bring revolution to the world? Would you claim the power of Dios for yourself?"   
"And if I say yes, what would that do?" Kim skirted around her intentions.   
"It would make me try harder next time," Juri said coldly, and she stalked away.   
Kim shook her head sadly, and the sword in her hand disappeared.   
"So what now? Do we continue and pretend that nothing happened?" she asked Holly.   
"There will be more duels for you, Kimberly Tenjou. You will not be at peace while you have possession of the rose bride," Holly replied, a little sadly. "If you are tired of it...lose, next time."   
"I have tried that. And if I lose by some way, then I probably won't see you, and I know no one else here."   
"You should meet some normal people," Holly said. She sounded tired. "You would probably be happier with them."   
Kim embraced the small girl.   
"I am happy living with you, having you as my friend. Come on, let's go home."   
  
Miki sat twirling his pencil in his hand. His math notes were exactly where they had been when he had opened the book over an hour ago.   
All he found himself thinking of was dancing with Holly. He sighed heavily, and glanced at his watch. She would be at home now, with Miss Tenjou. How he envied her. She spent everyday with the rose bride. And yet she seemed to want to the rose bride to go somewhere else.   
Perhaps he could take the rose bride off her hands? Yes. Yes he would. Miki Kaoru would help Miss Tenjou and posses the rose bride. He closed the book with a satisfied snap.   
  
He found the two girls outside having a picnic. He simply dropped a rose at Kim's feet and continued on his way to the next student council meeting.   
  
Kim gawked at it and fell backwards against the ground with a groan.   
"It's Miki's turn," Holly said. She personally wouldn't mind Miki being her champion, except that the others were better than him with sword and would quickly defeat him.   
"What do I have to fight them all?" Kim asked, still on her back. "Do I have to fight Touga?" the thought struck her with fear.   
"All of them want the power of Dios...the sword of Dios," Holly replied. "If you are still champion duelist, Touga will eventually fight you, yes."   
Kim grew very unnerved. she knew that Touga was trying to seduce her, and if she was to fight him, he would no doubt try and distract her in other ways than skill.   
"Wonderful. I believe we should go, we are expected now." She stood up and brushed the grass from her pants. "Miss Tenjou...You won't hurt Miki, will you?" Holly asked worriedly. "It's not my place to say this, really, but I don't' think he means any harm..."   
"Holly, I never want to hurt anybody. I will be extra careful with Miki, don't worry." She assured her, noticing the fear in her eyes.   
Holly was still worried but she said nothing.   
  
Touga sat on his perch watching the fight, but this time Juri was with him.   
"Who do you think should win?" Touga asked.   
Juri was undecided. She didn't want Kim to win because Kim had defeated her once, and Juri held grudges; but she didn't want Miki to win because the experience might change his gentle nature.   
"I think that the one who was meant to win will win," Juri finally answered.   
"Fate, Juri? I thought you hated fate?"   
"I do, but there's not stopping it." Juri wished she could slap the smug smile from Touga's face but she didn't dare.   
"Akio is surprised with how far the girl has come," Touga murmured. "But he doesn't think she will get any further. Let's see, shall we?"   
  
Kim and Holly were once again waiting under the castle, the future in question again. So much could change in a matter of seconds.   
Miki appeared and looked at Holly, longing to be by her side.   
"Fight me Miss Tenjou, the rose bride shall be mine!"   
Kim took her sword from Holly's chest. Miki was not a good fighter like the others had been. But he was determined, and with her promise to Holly, Kim found herself losing ground. Miki smiled when he saw this. He knew she wasn't fighting as well as she really could, and was encouraged. Maybe she did want to get rid of the rose bride. He was deep in thought at this, and gave her an opportunity. His blue rose lay in pieces at his feet. "No...I was supposed to win!" Miki cried, and ran from the arena.   
"Miki!" Holly cried. She was torn between staying with Kim or going after Miki to comfort him.   
"Go Holly. He could use a friend right now." Kim smiled gently.   
Holly fled. "Miki!" She caught up to him. "You fought well, Miki..."   
"No I didn't. she is still champion and I am still without you." Miki said sadly, looking at his feet.   
"Oh, Miki...I will not be able to be with you in the end, anyway, no matter what. For now...I like you as my friend, and not my commander!"   
Miki looked up.   
"So you will spend time with me, even though I lost?"   
"If Miss Tenjou allows it, and she doesn't seem to want to stop me." Holly put her hand on his arm. "She told me to have friends, Miki, and I want you as my friend."   
Miki smiled and hugged her.   
"I would be honored to be your friend Miss Himmemiya."   
  
Kim snuck past the two and smiled to herself. It had all worked itself in the end anyway. Instead of turning down the path to the dorms, she decided to go for a walk.   
"You won again. I am impressed, Kimberly," Touga Kiryuu said, sauntering up behind her.   
"Well that's nice of you to be impressed Touga." Kim said, honestly.   
Touga smiled. It seemed a genuine smile. "Maybe you and I should get together sometime, Kimberly."   
"You keep asking me that. Why?" Kim turned and faced him.   
"Because I want to get to know you better, Kimberly Tenjou."   
"There is not much to know Touga. Are you sure that is your only intention in getting together sometime?"   
"I am hurt. Have I done anything to make you not trust me?"   
Kim sighed. It was becoming harder to stay mad at him, and dodge his questions and advances.   
"No. You haven't. You tell me the time and place and I'll be there alright?" she conceded.   
Touga named a restaurant nearby. "If that is to your liking?"   
"That's fine. When?" Kim asked.   
She used questions to stay on the offensive side, so that he wasn't totally in control.   
"How does seven sound?"   
"Fine by me. I'll see you tomorrow then." Kim said, and began to walk away.   
What are you doing?


	4. Part 4

"Have fun with Touga, Miss Tenjou," Holly said cheerfully. She did not mention that Touga was a playboy and had been with every girl on campus. Kim could obviously see that, and still chose to go anyway. It was her choice.   
"I will try Holly. Say hello to Miki for me!" She winked and made sure her hair was secure behind her head. She had worn a skirt and a pretty button down blouse. For once she dressed as a normal girl.   
  
Miki walked up the steps to Holly's dorm. Kim had asked him 'to keep an eye on the rose bride' while she was gone. He knew that she wanted him and Holly to spend more time. And he appreciated it.   
"Good night Miki!" Kim waved to him and walked off down the path.   
He waved back and knocked on the door.   
"Miss Himmemiya?"   
"Miki!" Holly said, opening the door. "Hi!"   
"Hello! How are you? What would you like to do this evening?" Miki was smiling widely.   
"Come in, we'll play cards or something," Holly said. "I'm a little tired."   
"I hope that I'm not keeping you awake?" Miki followed her in.   
"No no, I'm always happy to see you," Holly said with a smile.   
Miki laughed, and gave her a quick hug.   
"As am I. Come on, let's play a game of cards."   
  
Kim walked into the restaurant and looked around. She couldn't see him anywhere.   
Touga appeared seemingly out of thin air. "Kimberly."   
"Touga. Nice to see you." She smiled, her lips trembling slightly.   
She still had no clue why she was here.   
"Let's sit down." Touga took her to a table where she ate the most wonderful meal ever. He talked and joked, and made her laugh. He acted the perfect gentleman.   
"This is nothing like I'd thought it'd be." Kim admitted. She had heard 'things' about Touga.   
"Oh, and what did you expect, Kimberly?"   
"A painful and gruesome inquisition followed by a false hearted seduction." Kim stated matter of factly.   
Touga laughed. "If that is what you want, I could do it..."   
"Oh you could, could you?" Kim taunted.   
She was a little unnerved by the truth that shone behind his eyes. He would seduce her quite willingly.   
"I could. But I won't," Touga promised. "You deserve better than that."   
"Thank you." She smiled softly, a little taken aback at his concern. "Would you like to go for a walk? The Maitre D'ee has been giving me evil looks for over fifteen minutes now."   
Touga took her hand and kissed it. "I would be honored." Kim blushed and stood. Touga paid and they left together, walking into the cool night. It was much nicer than inside.   
"I love the stars." She said quietly.   
"They are beautiful, and so are you," Touga said. He leaned down and kissed her.   
His lips were soft, and coax her into response. The feeling was completely euphoric, and it was just as Kim imagined her first kiss would be and more.   
She slowly opened her eyes to meet his blue eyes. She tucked a fiery lock behind his ear.   
"You are something else Touga Kiryuu." She smirked, turning his words on him.   
"I try," Touga said with a smile. "I think I should take you back now. Will I see you tomorrow?"   
"Of course. I have no where else to be but here."   
Touga walked her home and parted with her at the door, after a quick kiss. "Until tomorrow, Kimberly Tenjou." She did not notice the smug smirk on his lips as he walked away.   
  
"I win again Holly." Miki declared, laying down his hand.   
She tossed her cards in the air, in a huff. Her hair fell across her face and he reached up brushing it out of her eyes.   
She smiled. "Miki...One of these days, I'm going to beat you, I promise!"   
Miki laughed.   
"I will sit with you until the day you do that Holly."   
His hand lay on her cheek, and he unconsciously ran his thumb across the soft skin. She was beautiful.   
"Miki...What are you doing?" Holly asked quietly.   
"Kissing you." he said softly and pressed their lips together briefly.   
"Miki!" Holly exclaimed. "We can't...I can't..." Holly pulled away in fright. "I'm the rose bride!"   
"I know that Holly. But I care about you regardless." He smiled.   
They both heard the door close, and Miki started to clean up the cards.   
"Good evening Miss Tenjou. I trust you had a good time?" He asked, shocked that she was coming to sleep in her own bed.   
"I did Miki." She faintly blushed. "And you two?"   
"We played cards and Miki won every single game." Holly shook her finger in Miki's face. "Because he's too cruel for words!"   
Miki laughed softly, and Kim did as well.   
"I will see you two tomorrow." He gave Holly a hug, and shook Kim's hand.   
"Goodnight Miki." She closed the door softly, and began to put her pajamas on.   
"I'm surprised that you're here," Holly said. "It seems that Touga has changed...But be careful, Kimberly Tenjou. I've known him a long time..."   
"Ah yes. Touga certainly does have a reputation. I still don't trust him. But I trust him more than yesterday. Tell me, what really happened while I was away?"   
Holly looked away. "Nothing happened, Miss Tenjou."   
"Keep your secrets then." Kim smiled, and climbed onto her bed. "Goodnight Holly." She fell asleep quickly.   
Holly took a long time to fall asleep. She kept thinking of Miki and his sweet kiss.   
  
The following morning, Touga approached Kim's dorm. He had a job to do, but it had lost some of its pleasantness.   
"Touga!" Kim smiled.   
Her smile faded and eyebrows knit at the loom on his face. "What's going on?" She stood outside her door, picking a flower.   
"I've come to challenge you, Kimberly. I don't want to, but I have to. It's my turn." He pasted a sorrowful look on his features.   
"Oh don't toy with me Touga. That look on your face is purely false. You're just like the others. All you want is power. Can't you see she is just girl?" Kim yelled, and slammed the door in his face, letting a tear roll down her cheek. She stood inside, unmoving.   
"She is the rose bride. All of us have different reasons, but for one reason or another we want to change the world." Touga's face hardened. "The power of Dios will belong to me."   
Her fist clenched, and the tears came faster as she heard this through the wood. He had used her. All of it had been fake. She was such a fool! She ran through the empty dorms, away from her own, and hid in a dark old room, far away.   
  
  
"Miss Tenjou? Kimberly Tenjou!" Holly called. "Where are you?" She hadn't seen Kim all morning and she was very worried.   
Kim sat in the dark room, staring at the wall. Her tears had ceased because she had no more to cry. She did not want to be found for all of eternity. This place on the floor seemed the perfect place to stop living. But the dust betrayed her and she sneezed loudly.   
Holly heard the sneeze and threw open the door. "Kimberly Tenjou! Whatever is the matter?"   
"Oh nothing. WE have a duel to fight. Come." Kim stood and grabbed Holly's hand. She tried to wipe the evidence of her tears from her face, but soon found it pointless. It was too obvious.   
"I'm sorry that he hurt you," Holly said. "He's always been that way...What he wants comes first. But, Miss Tenjou...If you knew him like I did, you would know why."   
"Honestly I don't really care why. I just want to go home and curl into a ball, and die. So can we get this over with?" she snapped.   
She had never gotten angry at Holly. She stopped walking.   
"I'm sorry, now I'm being foolish. I'm not angry at you Holly, understand."   
"I know, Miss Tenjou. Touga...He's always been looking for something. That's why he uses girls so much. Akio promised him that something...He thinks it's the power to revolutionize the world." Holly shrugged. "It's hard to explain and it doesn't make up for his hurting you, but maybe it will help you understand."   
"I don't want to," she said stubbornly.   
They walked into the arena, and waited, not so patiently, for the president to appear.   
  
Touga was not the type to experience guilt, but he felt a glimmer of it right now.   
I want the power. Nothing else matters. He let the ice creep back into his heart and calmed considerably.   
"Kimberly Tenjou. Holly." He nodded to both of them. "Let's begin, shall we?"   
Kim didn't look him in the eye. She halfheartedly called for the power to bring world revolution and pulled the sword from Holly. She casually walked to stand in front of Touga, still refusing to meet his eyes. He saw she was going to take no action and charged. She weakly stopped the blow, and then stepped back, leaving him to charge again. And so he did, slicing at her rose. She saw it coming and stepped forward. The tip of Touga's sword sliced deep across her left chest, blood soaking her white rose. But the rose itself remained intact. Kim collapsed forward onto the ground.   
"Kim!" Holly wailed, finally dropping her formality. She rushed to Kim's side.   
Touga saw the blood and dropped to his knees. His sword clattered down in front of him. "Oh, Kimberly. What have I done? If you can still move...cut my rose away, now. No power is worth this."   
Kim did just as he asked; though it hurt considerably. She then lay again, face on the floor, soaked in her blood, which still flowed freely from her wound.   
"Holly, call an ambulance," Touga said in a monotone. He felt completely drained.   
Holly ran as fast as she could and made the phone call.   
  
Kim was dreaming horrible dreams. The man who had saved her was chasing after her. She tried to run faster, blaming him for all that had happened to her at the academy. She came to a bridge, and leapt from it, choosing death over facing the man.   
Kim's eyes flew open, and she saw Holly, sitting quietly. It was very bright in the room, and the walls were pure white.   
"Where am I?" she said in a barely audible whisper.   
Her chest stung with every breath.   
"In the hospital, Miss Tenjou," Holly replied. "I'm so glad that you're awake! How are you feeling?"   
She tried to move, and hissed through clenched teeth.   
"I've been better." she joked lightly.   
"I have to go and tell Touga that you're all right! He's been so worried! Truly worried, Miss Tenjou. I have never seen him so...emotional."   
"Oh really." Kim said quietly, a tear threatening her eye.   
She turned her head away, not wanting Holly to see.   
"Really!" Holly said. "Please, just let him see you, to know you're okay? You can make him leave right away. You may not believe this, but when Touga and I were little, before A--Before the rose bride business, we were really close friends. It hurt me to see him change, but he's...He seems himself again, Miss Tenjou."   
"If you say so, then send him in." Kim sighed, still not turning her head.   
Holly rushed out, and after a short while Touga arrived. He had bags under his eyes and he was pale as a ghost. "Kimberly...I am so very sorry."   
"About what? Almost killing me or breaking my heart?" she asked, the tear finally rolling down her cheek. She closed her eyes.   
"Both. And I am also sorry that you even got involved in the dueling," Touga said. For once, he was completely sincere, and he hoped that she could see that. "I do not know why you came here, but I am sorry that you had to become one of us. It is...not pleasant, what we do. And Akio..." Touga stopped.   
"Something tells me I should know and dread that name." Kim turned and met his eyes.   
"Only Holly and I know it, but he will be making himself known very soon," Touga said, careful not to give too much away. "I can't tell you about him...I am sorry about that, too." He sighed.   
Kim noticed a change as well, and was surprised.   
"It's not your fault. I did step into your stroke." Kim conceded.   
"It is my fault, for tricking you. Can you forgive me? No...No, don't forgive me, not yet, anyway. It's not over." Touga turned and walked away. "We will see each other again, Miss Tenjou, and I fear it will be most unpleasant for both of us."   
Kim sighed and tried to lift a hand to rub her eyes. Again pain shot through her body, and she whimpered.   
"Oh lord, I'm not going to last long like this." She muttered to a blank wall.   
Holly hurried back into the room. "The doctors said you will recover, but slowly. You will not be out of here for a while..." And Holly knew that as soon as Kim got out, things were going to start happening. She had defeated each of the duelists, and now Akio would be the one she had to face.   
"I want you to stay with Miki." Kim said, seriously. "I don't want anything, or basically Saionji, to happen to you."   
"Saionji stays in his room most of the time now. He is waiting for the end," Holly said darkly. "I will come here every day, I promise you."   
"Thank you Holly. You are too kind. But I fear for you most of all. I don't care if I die in what comes, but you." Kim shook her head. "I am being depressing. Go, and have fun while you may." She smiled a little.   
"Rest well. Miss Tenjou...You're more than just my possessor. You're my friend. I'm not supposed to say things like that...but you have taught me to speak my mind. Get better!" And Holly dashed out of the room.   
Kim asked a nurse to close the door, and she was left lying alone in a darkened room. She began to cry. So close to death she had come, twice now, but something wouldn't let her die. It was all useless. She could barely move and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball, and sleep for the rest of her life.   
  
Miki waited for Holly outside of the hospital.   
"How is she?" he asked, very concerned.   
"I don't know. She will get better, but she...She seems so sad." A tear threatened to fall from Holly's eye. "I feel like this is all my fault."   
"No!" Miki grabbed her shoulders. "No it's not." He embraced her fiercely.   
"But I..." Holly shook her head. "I'm the rose bride...and to try and protect me she got hurt! She's been so kind to me, she doesn't deserve this..." And she didn't deserve the fate that she would receive from Akio.   
"I know Holly, but she chose this. She wants to be your friend, and to protect you. You cannot blame yourself for this." Miki held her close, and stroked her hair.   
"Oh, Miki. I'm so scared. The end...The end is coming," she whispered. "You have to be careful!"   
"You scare me when you talk like that. Come now, it can't be that bad." Miki reasoned, and led her to his car.   
It will be worse than anyone thinks, Holly thought, but she said nothing.   
  
Kim was finally recovered enough to leave the hospital. Miki drove her home and Holly did her best to make her comfortable.   
"Is there anything I can do for you, Miss Tenjou?" she fretted.   
"Quit worrying Holly." Kim smiled, happy to be in familiar surroundings. "I'm quite fine."   
The doorbell sounded and Holly scurried off to answer. It was Touga.   
"No...not now," she said in horror. Touga's face was grim.   
"Now, Holly. Right now. Bring Kim."   
"What's going on?" Kim walked down to the door when she heard Touga's voice.   
"The end is here," Touga said flatly. "The final battle...I'm sorry Kim. All of the duelists have to go. It's what Akio wants."   
She sighed loudly.   
"Just like you said. Then let's do this, so I can find out what the hell I'm fighting for." She shrugged, thinking of no other option.   
  
Everyone stood together at the dueling arena. Saionji was quiet, as he usually was these days. Juri looked angry, as was her way. Miki seemed to be fidgeting nervously. Touga stood with them and the detached look remained on his features. Holly stood in her usual place and put aside her nerves to take a calm pose.   
A man strode out. He was tall and handsome and he walked with an air of authority. "Kimberly Tenjou," he said. "Do I look familiar to you? Because I remember your face quite well."   
She blinked up at him. Her memory of him was clear as day.   
"It was you." she whispered. "Thank you, I owe you my life..."   
"And I may well have it." He put his fingers under her chin. "I am Akio. And I am the reason that the rose duelists were created."   
"Well you're really popular with me then." Kim glared, and wrenched her face from his grasp.   
Akio just laughed. "I have waited for a long time for this day...For the end. I've given you all the chance to win the power to revolutionize the world...But I think I'll keep it for myself. I challenge you, Kimberly Tenjou, for the possession of the rose bride, my dear cousin Holly."   
Kim knew she was going to lose. She was far from peak form, and her left arm was still lame.   
"Fine." She growled.   
  
Akio drew his sword. It looked surprisingly like the sword of Dios that Kim drew from Holly's chest. Akio and Kim faced each other, and the others watched with varying emotions.   
Akio lunged, Kim dodged. Akio lunged again and hit Kim's sore arm with his shoulder. She gasped and fell to her knees.   
"You see...I can beat you, any day. It would be so easy, but you're holding back," Akio said. "Do what you did the day you fought Saionji! Call Dios! Call him!"   
Kim had no idea what he was talking about. She shook her head numbly.   
"Damn it!" Akio went over to Holly and took her by the throat. "If you want your friend to live, do it!" Miki rushed to try and help Holly, but Akio yelled at him to halt.   
"You aren't in the final battle," he growled. "Stay out of this and you will live!"   
Kim was getting angrier by the second. Suddenly, the spirit descended from the castle and she was possessed once more. She fairly flew through the air and knocked Holly from Akio's grip.   
"You're fighting ME," she growled. Akio grinned barbarically. They fought and were equally matched in strength.   
"Dios! You know me, you know how to defeat me! Why aren't you trying?" Kim thought Akio must be crazy, to talk to someone who wasn't even there, until she heard a voice in her head.   
"I don't want to kill you." The words came from Kim's mouth, but it was not she who spoke them.   
"You're going to have to, if you want your pet the girl to live," Akio snarled.   
"Damn it Akio! Why do you do this?" Dios demanded. "You are my brother..."   
"No, we were brothers once, Dios, until you were chosen for this and I was not."   
"Akio...That was not my fault," Dios said.   
"No, nor was it mine. Kill me now, you bastard!" Akio gasped as the sword of Dios went through his chest. "And it's all over," he said dully, and he collapsed to the ground. Before their very eyes, his body disappeared.   
"It is over," Dios said. "Holly...I'm so sorry, cousin, that you had to go through this. Akio went crazy when I was given more power than him...The power to change the world lies in your hands. Use it well." Dios floated back into his castle, and the castle slowly disappeared, leaving several dazed and confused duelists in his wake. Kim grasped her arm that was throbbing painfully.   
"There you have it. The power that I don't want isn't mine." She nodded and began to walk away.   
"Wait Kimberly!" Touga cried. She stopped but did not turn. "I am so sorry about all of this...Akio was the one in charge, and I had to do as he said, or he would have killed me. He was crazy. That does not excuse what I did, but please...please forgive me. You mean more to me than I ever thought possible."   
"I forgave the instant you apologized in the hospital you know that?" she turned slowly, cringing at the pain of motion. "It is awfully hard to stay angry at those you love." 

Touga's eyes filled with happiness and he reached out and embraced her. 

Saionji was staring into nothingness. He had lost everything that ever meant anything to him. Juri was in a similar state of mind. Holly was worried about both of them. Miki stood beside her, watching her. 

"What are you going to do?" he asked. 

"I'm going to do what Dios said. I'm going to change the world." Holly closed her eyes and once more called on the power of Dios. Only this time, she called it for herself, and she used it... 

Everything was the same, but different. They could remember being duelists, but the pain was forgotten. Kim and Touga were happy being with each other, and Holly could finally admit to Miki how much she loved him. Saionji and Juri finally began to talk to one another and they found they had a lot in common. 

Holly's family was strangely altered. There was no record of an Akio or a Dios anywhere. This puzzled her at first, but she decided it was really for the best...She didn't want to explain their deaths to anyone anyway. It all sounded incredibly crazy. Holly was no longer the rose bride; she was Holly Himmemiya. And it felt good. 

And Kimberly Tenjou finally found happiness in life; the orphan who had lost everything finally found it again.


End file.
